


These Moments With You.

by Sarond2222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Past Child Abuse, Singer Yang Xiao Long, Substance Abuse, Weiss Schnee owns SDC, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), established Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Created to celebrate 'Monster' hitting 150 kudos/ 18 bookmarks (Thank you so much ! No relation).Blake just needed a night to relax, to see a band play live but didn't realized she would treasure this moment. Meanwhile Weiss and Ruby spend the only time they can but what if there's a way to have these moments all the time ?





	1. Trapped but Connecting

Blake shouldn’t be here, she knew it was a bad idea to go see a band that she had never even heard of or plays in a genre that she never listens to. Yet here she was, surrounded by human men, women and teens, to watch their favourite band perform. Said Band had just released their new album and now started touring to promote it. 

Blake looked at the huge banner that hide the stage and who she be listening to for the next while. “BackBiting, great name, did it take them ages to think of that ?” Blake thought as she stared at the stage, the place was coming more and more crowded.

“Why did I even come here ? To get out, enjoy myself and not be found ?” Blake hidden car ears started to hear a weird sound, a heavy guitar then someone began to scream like they been set on fire or experiencing the worst pain ever imagined. The voice screamed, Blake realised it was a recording.

“DEATH ! DEATH ! DEATH !”

“It sounds like me after I pushed his buttons. No, I’m going to enjoy myself, not worry about that.” 

So Blake wait, she noticed that some of the men weren’t wearing a shirt at first she thought it was weird then she saw people wearing jumpsuits, masks or both. “What this, the panto ? Weirdos.”

Suddenly drumsticks were hitting together, the guitar roared and so did a voice, it sounded like they were being burned with a poker. The Banner was quickly removed, like had been set a light, and revealed BackBiting, wearing masks in almost matching outfits.

“They wear masks too ?!” Blake thoughts, her doubts builds up and now she was looking for a way out of this crazy train.

Suddenly, the singer screamed “HERE WE GO AGAIN MOTHERFUCKERS !!!” and grabbed Blake’s attention, the crowd erupted, jumping around, dancing and screaming. The beat got heavier, a weird sample began to play and Blake couldn’t stop listening.

“This is crazy. Why did I think this would relax me ? Take my mind off of Him and the curse?” Blake thought, touching her neck and feeling so out of place, she began to move towards a way out. Suddenly, the singer picked back up.

“COME ON DOWN AND SEE THE IDIOT RIGHT HERE ! TOO FUCKED TO BEG AND NOT AFRAID TO CARE !” 

Blake stopped, her ears started to listen, she watched the band who were really into it, walked around the stage like they’re were caged, headbanging while still playing and they even cussed at the crowd. They sounded so angry and sick of everything like she was. The lyrics started to hit closer to Blake’s inner anger.

“Everybody hates me now, so fuck it. Blood's on my face and my hands, and I Don't know why, I'm not afraid to cry, BUT THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS !” Blake started to get into this, she started to connected to the song, their anger exploring on stage was pulling out of her anger and now Blake’s head was going more into it.

The song kept building up, changing almost every minute and then the chorus hit, “PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT !”.

The crowd explored, their began to shout the chorus back at band, the singer encouraged them “I CAN’T HEAR YOU, YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKERS !!” and Blake laughed.

“That’s such a stupid lyric, how did they think that was a good idea ?” Blake pondered but noticed that people continued to enjoy the song, throwing themselves fully into the anger and going even more wild. Blake was surprised that people were taking this so serious but then remember that she too did take the song serious. Blake started to listen to the silly song again.

“It never stops, you can’t be everything to everyone.”

“Like a good daughter, a good friend or a good girlfriend ? Yeah you really can’t and everyone wants you to.” and suddenly Blake’s inner rage connected to the bands outer rage. So much so that when the chorus hit again, Blake chanted it back to the band.

“PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT !!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang walked off staged, covered in sweat, facepaint and a mask that frankly she had forgotten was on. She enjoyed every moment on stage, singing her heart out with her band or “family” as they called themselves in public and to see their fans enjoy themselves while they listened to them play was just an amazing feeling. However as much as Yang enjoyed it, she was so glad to see a bottle of water being handed to her and gladly took it.

She drank it as she walked past her bandmates as they celebrate with their family members on the preformation and went straight to get change. “Nice, empty changing to myself. Sometimes it’s good to be an orphan.” Yang smiled at that thought, moving past all the people rushing pass her to start the clean up, she finally strolled into the room and locked the door.

She sighed as she unbuckled her mask off her face, “Like taking off a second face.” She wondered if that could become a new song, she grabbed her phone and typed it into the phone. Yang started wiping off the face paint that was spread around her face and due to sweat was dripping off her face. Next was the jumpsuit, which was the easier part since it was too big for her and so it came off quickly. Now fully changed, all Yang wanted was the cool air, a quick shower, her bed and maybe a quick shot. “No, I’m not shooting up again. I just need air and I’ll be fine.” Now changed, Yang strolled out of the changing room, past some of her bandmates who just ignored her and Yang ignored them back.

Yang open the door to the back of the stage, now outside with no one around and closed it. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, open the lid she stared a the 3 smokes, her lighter and the bag. “Just this once, No I said I would quit, but it wouldn’t hurt to do it again, no I won’t go back to that.”

As Yang debated with herself she failed to notice the rain that had just started, due to the roof just above her head, but also failed to notice a figure that had appear out of the shadows, slowly prowling towards her and was ready to strike. Suddenly the figure ran towards her, making Yang notice it, before it could attack Yang, Blake tackled it to the ground. 

Blake who had been wandering around, had noticed the other faunus walking around outside and went to investigate it. Now standing up after tackling the figure, to look at said creature who growled at her before backing off and disappeared.

She was thankful she had gotten there just in time, otherwise the blonde human would have been doomed, Blake realized that a human had just seem the little spat and slowly looked at the human. Yang shrugged at the girl and said confidently “Meh I could’ve taken him.”.

“Am I high or did she just tackled him, from nowhere and stood back up like it was nothing ?” 

Blake raised an eyebrow at the Blonde human and her pretty purple eyes, wondering if how the girl didn’t comment on the spat. “Oh really ? Should I call him back ?” Blake joked, the Blonde cracked her knuckles and threw some air jabs.

“Okay, I’m ready for him !” Yang joked and the two busted out laughing. Yang looked at the black haired woman with her amazing amber eyes.

“You smoke ?”

“No.”

“More for me then.” Yang shrugged as she pulled out a smoke, held it into her mouth and lit it. Blake, not one for the rain, decided to stand under the shelter with the Blonde human.

“I should go home but why ? I rather this then home.”

“You smoke a lot ?” Blake asked trying to make small talk, Yang raised an eyebrow and puff some smoke out.

“Shit you don’t mind me smoking do you ? ‘Cause I can put it out.” 

“No, no ! It’s fine really ! I was just trying to make small talk.” Blake said as she put her hand to her neck and looked away.

“O-oh, well not really I’m been trying to cut back, actually.” Yang said as she put the smoke back into her mouth and took a drag. 

“My Doc been warning me about dying and cancer to scare me, guess it worked.” Yang joked to the black haired woman who shot her a worried look. Yang push her smoke to the side and cough.

“So, you enjoy the show ?” Yang asked not only to change the subject but was also curious to know. 

“Yeah I did, it was different then I thought it was going to be, did you ?” Blake said, glad that the subject had changed and notice how the Blonde beauty smiled.

“That’s great ! I really like it but I have seen them before so it’s not as magical as my first time.” Yang said happily as she put out her smoke, out of the blue Blake laughed and Yang smiled, even though she was very confused.

“My first time ? You had to make that joke.”

“I didn’t even realize I made that joke !” Yang said, before joining in Blake’s laughter. They just laughed and enjoyed their company. Blake stopped and looked at the blonde human, who was slowly stopped laughing.

“You know, this is the most fun I have in years.” Blake admitted she soon realized what she had just said and was a bit embarrassed. Blake rubbed her neck again, staring at the dropped smoke, still burning and slowly decaying into ash.

“I getcha you, it’s nice to know that your not the only one the world is picking on.” Yang said honestly, staring at the other woman with a softer smile.

“Yeah, yeah it is, though it’s not just ‘the world’ picking on me, I wouldn’t be that lucky.” Blake said, laughing at her own joke but Yang’s small smile changed to a big frown.

“What do you mean ?”

Blake stopped and stared at the blonde, who seem concerned. Yang stared back at the Black haired woman who looked worried and conflicted. “Shit, I overstep.”

“Hey listen, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

That sentence, it stuck out to Blake, reminded her that this person, this person was a stranger with no harsh judgement about her and seem to care about her, but could she trust her ? Blake remember someone had said that sometimes it best to get things off your chest.

“When I was young, I left my family for, what I thought was the love of my life.” Blake said not looking at the other woman, instead watched the rain that surrounded them, dropping off the shelter like fraile water bars.

“He was so sweet and when I left my family for him, he became my everything. It was perfect, we were perfect but then it changed.” Blake continued as the rain poured heavier around them.

“At first it was I did his eggs wrong or his uniform wasn’t wash correctly, little things then it got bigger and bigger and bigger until…”

“U-until ?” Yang didn’t want to ask, she had some clue what Blake was implying and knew she was right when Blake didn’t answer, instead just show the bandage that was wrapped around her arm. Blood dripped out like hellish colour rain.

“I, at first I believed it was my fault, that I knew he had a short temper and that I should’ve been more respectful towards him.” Yang clenched her tongue, wanting to say a lot but knew it probably wouldn’t help anything, unfortunately Yang was never good with holding in her tongue.

“It was never your fault, it was all his, he should’ve never did that to you or keep doing it.” Yang said while looking at Blake. Blake glanced at Yang who face was filled with anger but also sadness and comfort, Blake smiled a little. 

“I wish I realized that sooner, maybe then I would have a better chance of escaping.”

“You escaped ?”

“Tried to.”

Yang’s lit cigarette slowly covered them in smoke as it turned to ash, “I didn’t want anything to do with him, I started to save up some money, a few coins turned to hundreds, I even got myself a new phone too. I clinged to idea of being free, even when I got caught, as he yelled at me, I yelled back ‘I’m going to be free Adam !’ he was so angry.” Yang’s sadness grew at Blake’s tone, like she was remembering a memory filled with good times and happiness.

Blake sighed as a tear steak down her face, “Well, It was nice to try but now I’m trapped forever.” her defeated voice rang out in Yang’s ears. Yang wanted to help so bad but what could she do ? She felt conflicted, she wasn’t stable at all and yet she couldn’t just ignore her.

Yang took out a pen and ripped some cardboard of her cigarettes pack. She wrote her phone number down and also another one. “Listen, I know what’s it like to feel like everything is hopeless and, to be abuse s-” Blake looked at Yang, her eyes widened at Yang. 

“You’ve been abused ?” 

Yang heart dropped, realizing she had just told this woman she didn’t know an important part of herself. “Heh, guess it’s my turn.” Yang joked but no one laughed, maybe because the situation or because they were both raw.

Either way, Yang spilled even more, “I was my parent’s accident so as soon as I was born they dumped me as soon as they could.” Yang sighed and pulled out another cigarette.

“I was in the foster care system, passed around like the ball in that bomb game we used to play as kids, The people who took me in, they weren’t allowed to show love, no hugs, no bedtimes stories, nothing then I moved on to the next family and they would move on with their lives.” Yang explained as she lit the smoke but instead of smoking it, she just watched it decay and the ash flow into the air.

Blake didn’t say anything, just listened and figure out what to say. “Then when I was eleven, I went to this family, the Malachites, I thought that things would be the usual but I was wrong. Miss Malachite had twin daughters, Melanie and Miltia, they were bitches, we used to beat the crap out of each other.” 

“Guess they learned from their mother. They all used say stuff like ‘You were a mistake’, ‘You should’ve died’ in between the punches and kicks and after years with them I accepted what I was.” Yang said it like it was a fact, no sadness, no anger, nothing but pure apathy.

“I started smoking before my tenth birthday, started drinking when I was twelve and then...” Yang fingers trailed up her arm and Blake could see the scars from the needle.

“I didn’t put everything together until I was seventeen and I, was so mad, I think I was high but I can’t remember all I do remember is waking up in one of those large bins outside this crappy diner, wondering where I was and where my phone was and then I started to think about the last few years and realized how I had gotten there.” 

Yang’s hands trailed up and down the scars. “She looks so numb ? Like it’s a normal thing to say.” Blake thought as she grabbed Yang’s hand to comfort her, Yang stared at the hand and smile, a silent thank you.

“Miltia eventually found me, dragged me home, Malachite was in the sitting room watching some shit-show and she just started screaming at me about how I was a mistake and I should’ve have died and all this crap before slapping me. I didn’t say anything, just threw the bitch’s remote into the tv before stamping on it and threw out the fucking window.” Yang sighed, embarrassed by her past’s actions.

“So yeah that’s me, the mess of a human being called Yang Xiao Long.”

“You’re not a mess and it’s not your fault.”

“Kind of hard to think like that when no one wants you.” Yang pointed out, the smoke in her hand now mostly ash in the wind, was of no use to her, so she dropped it next to the last one. Blake frown and squeezed Yang’s hand. However Yang didn’t react at all, just stared out into the rain and that when Blake realized.

“Yang’s believes that, she’s really believes that.” 

“I know I’m just a stranger but you really helped me tonight and, and I should’ve left but, I like your company, Yang.” Blake said honestly as both her hands gripped Yang’s hand while she gave a soft smile. Yang stared a disbelief at Blake but grinning back at her.

“You also helped me out a lot tonight too.”

Both these women, broken, battered, beaten and brittle stared at each other, finally finding happiness they longed for in life. However it was short and they knew that.

“I need to go.”

“Don’t, he’ll, he’ll only hurt you.”

“I know, but if I don’t go back, he’ll destroy you.”

“Hate to break it to you but they’re not much left to destroy.”

“I won’t let him do that to you.”

“...”

“Yang, please.”

“Fine just, take this please.”

Blake looked at the two phone numbers, names written next to both of them.

“I will, thank you.”

“No, Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was it, Yang went back inside to collect her things, staring at her mask before throwing it into the bag and headed for her tour bus, hoping to see the Beauty Black haired women again. Realized that she didn’t ask for her name and that she should’ve stopped her because she’ll probably never see her again.

“I’m an idiot.”

Blake strolled into the forest, knowing there was no point running back into the portal yet and that all that was waiting at home was a few beatings. She looked at the number with Yang’s name next to it: ‘Yang, the beautiful Blonde you were chatting up’. Blake rolled her eyes at the message before realizing that she had no phone to ring either numbers and she had just made friends with a human.

“I’m an idiot.”

End.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Finding a way

Today is the day, the day that Weiss has waited for all year long, she cancelled every appointment for today, let all of her staff have the day off and made the drive all the way out to Patch, to see her again. After the boat-trip and long 5 hour drive to reach a wooden house where a tan, Blonde hair man was outside.

He whistled as he watered his flower, not noticing Weiss, “Ahem, Mr Xiao Long.” Weiss said trying to contain her excitement. Mr Xiao Long turned around to look at Weiss and sighed happily.

“Finally ! Ruby has been waiting for you all morning !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss stepped into the wooden cabin, it was home but also cold, so cold without her, “No I refuse to think like this, not today.” Weiss thought as she walked to the stairs, her eyes glanced at the pictures that hung on the wall of herself and Ruby messing on some beach.

Weiss smiled, “Maybe one of these days we could all go to the beach again ?” she wondered as she stared at the picture, she failed to notice a younger girl with black hair, red streaks in-said hair and grey wolf ears sticking out of said hair, standing in the kitchen, watching her.

“Weiss, you’re finally here.” Ruby cheered quietly, Weiss turned around, finally noticing the silver eye girl and smiled.

“Of course I be here, you Dolt.” Weiss huffed but Ruby just giggled and hugged the white-haired girl.

“Everyday, I missed you, everyday.” Ruby said as she hugged Weiss even tighter, tears leaked out of their eyes, their longing to see the other was raw. 

“Guess, it’s getting worse.” Ruby mumbled as she touched the back of her neck where the mark lay on her body, Weiss frown and blew out a huff.

“Oh come now, none of those thoughts today, we only have a few hours to spend, not to sob around and waste it.” Weiss said as she marched into the kitchen, past a startled Ruby, who smiled and turned around to follow the white haired woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You ready girl ?”

“Yes Mr Xiao Long.”

“Of course Dad !”

Mr Xiao Long laughed as he placed a mixing bowl on the table, Ruby quickly grabbed it and began pouring ingredients into the huge fragile bowl. “You know what you’re doing ?” Weiss asked as she watched the grinning Ruby excitedly picked up eggs, crack them open and put the content into the bowl.

“Yup ! I used to do this all the time with My mom when I was younger.” Ruby said proudly as she cracked more eggs, Weiss smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“Ah Yes, I do recall you telling me a story about baking cookies with your mother, tell how does it end ?” Ruby gulped looking at the cracked egg in her hand.

“It wasn’t my fault ! M-mom just never took me how many eggs to in so…” Ruby said as Weiss giggled at her little protest and embarrassment. 

“Because your mother thought you were smart enough to know to not put a whole cartilage of eggs.” Mr Xiao Long said smiling, as he passed a wooden smile to his more embarrassed daughter and Weiss smiled at Ruby’s face that now match her red streaks in her hair.

“I was six!”

“And you knew how to count at the age of four !”

“You guess are seriously picking on me on my only day here ?” Ruby whined like she was six all over again, Weiss laughed as Ruby’s father hugged his daughter and coo at her.

“Ah don’t be like that ! We’re only messing with you !”

Ruby grinned at him, “I know Dad, I’m just missed all of this.” Ruby admitted killing the mood before quickly trying to recover it.

“Let’s make some awesome cookies.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby pulled the freshly baked cookies out of the oven and placed them carefully onto the hot plate. Her father had to leave to grab something from town, Weiss offered to go instead but he refused and headed down. Ruby reached for a cookie but her hand was smacked by Weiss’s, “Wait for your father, you Dolt.” but Ruby rolled her eyes.

“He won’t find out, trust me !” 

“Ruby no, wait !”

Ruby sighed and picked up one of the cookies before Weiss could stop her. Her hold didn’t falter much to Weiss disappointment, “Dad won’t mind, he’ll just be happy to see me, his only daughter, who's also a dog.” Ruby joked and laughed but Weiss frowned. Ruby noticed that Weiss hadn’t laughed, she ate her cookies, regretting what she said.

“Ruby, we need to talk, about the curse, about us.” Weiss mumbled but knows that Ruby had heard as Ruby grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“I, I don’t think I can keep this up, the other faunus they’ve destroyed more of the portals making it harder to travel, they suspicious of me and I think they’re planning the ‘Deal with me’.” Ruby said, She didn’t even glance at Weiss, she couldn’t bare to see the heart-ache on her beloved’s face.

“I don’t know what their planning and I don’t think I want to but when they finally do, I want you to, to move on.” Ruby knows that she hurting Weiss but she needed to say this, however she wasn’t expecting Weiss to simply accept this and she was proven right.

“Nonese Ruby, that is a request I can’t accept.” Weiss said letting go of Ruby’s hand, turn said red-head around to look at her and gripped her shoulders.

“Ruby, I believe I found a lead, to break the curse.” Weiss said, trying to contain her excitement but hold back a smile. Ruby stared at Weiss in disbelief, her hand gripped the counter next to her.

“W-what ? but, but there is no way to break it !”

“That’s what I thought at first but then I looked into Ozma’s life, He studied the faunus for a long time before sealing them away with the grimm to purify humanity, if he cursed them away then there he must know of a way to remove it.” Weiss explained.

“Or it could mean there’s no way to break it, after all why seal all the faunus away and make a way for them to break said seal ?” Ruby pointed out, hoping this would stop Weiss but Weiss refused to give up.

“Or he never found it, but a lead to it and all we need to do is figure it out. Either way Ozma’s notes may lead to your freedom !” Weiss beamed, even smiled too, she had been waiting to tell Ruby about this but the silver eyed girl look doubtful.

“I, I don’t know Weiss, do you really believe there’s a cure ?”

“You know, I once met a girl who taught me that hope is the most important to us and even when all seems lost, we have to find a way to keep moving forward.”

Ruby looked at Weiss, shocked by what Weiss had just said, “Weiss Schnee, has your father ever thought you that using one’s words against them is a low-blow ?” Ruby joked even though tears escaped her eyes.

“Indeed, that’s why I used his words against him to gain the Schnee Dust Company.” Weiss said with a smile as Ruby laughed and cried. Weiss wrapped her arm around the silver eyed girl, pulling her closer. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss gently and grinned at the girl.

“Thank you.” Ruby whispered, just letting all the tears out as she embraced Weiss. The two just held each other, stared at each other, their thoughts had moves from cookies to freedom to now kisses.

“Hey, when the last time we kiss ?”

“Probably just before you left, you were just about to leave and I stopped you and said I forgot something then I-” Ruby interrupted Weiss by kissing her, it was quick but it was sweet, both had missed being not only able to kiss but to choose to kiss or any activities together.

“Hate for you to forget again.”

Weiss laughed and eventually Ruby joined in.

“Ruby ! I’m back !” Her father shouted. Ruby ear’s pointed towards her father as she grabbed Weiss’ hand and gently pulled her along to greet her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The horseshoe clinged against the iron rod and fell on the ground next to it. Ruby cursed while her Dad laughed, “Better luck next time, Ruby.” He said before throwing his horseshoe and it landing next to the rod.

“What was that, Tai ?” Weiss mocked with a smirk. Tai frowned, suddenly Ruby jumped on his back.

“OH YEAH ! IN YOUR FACE !!”

Weiss laughed as she threw her horseshoe and missed, not that winning matter, just being able to spend time was enough.

They had been playing horseshoes for a while now since it was Ruby’s mom favourite game and they would always play it on her anniversary. Now they played it, anytime Ruby would come over, making the game hold more value to them.

They were about to start a new game but Ruby before threw her horseshoes, she abruptly dropped the horseshoes and grabbed her neck. “Ruby ?!” Weiss and Tai called as they went over to the girl, the could see the pain on her face as smoke came out of the mark.

“Guess...time’s up.”

“No...It’s not even sunset, has our time really gotten shorter ?” Weiss thought, meanwhile Tai tried to pick up his daughter but Ruby stood up and ran into their shed, Weiss quickly follow after them. There in the shed was the portal, to Iarsma. Weiss went over to the console and prepared to open the portal.

The three stood watching the portal come to life, they know it’s time to say theirs goodbyes but no one wants and so the silent stayed. The truth hanging over them like a curtain, waiting to be pulled and Taiyang finally pulled. 

“Guess, our time is over Rubes, please be careful” Tai said to his daughter as she hugged him, holding onto him. She smiled and kissed her father’s .

“I will, Dad and you take care of yourself.” Tai smiled and chuckled.

“Always worrying about others, don’t ever change Ruby.”

Ruby smiled, she looked at Weiss with her cold blue eyes holding in tears “Don’t cry Weiss, I’ll be back, we’ll bring me back here. You’ll find a way.” Ruby said to Weiss, as her arms clinged Ruby’s body. Ruby could feel the burning curse on her neck, the pain had worsened but she would lie to spend more time with Weiss.

“I will Ruby, I’ll figure it out, bring you out and we can maybe go to the beach ?” Weiss said while wiping her tears, Ruby eyes and ears perked up at the mention of the ‘beach’. Weiss laughed, knowing if Ruby had a tail, it would going crazy but Taiyang didn’t laugh, just stared at the girls.

Once Weiss laugher died down she pulled Ruby closer to her and kissed her. Weiss wanted the kiss to last forever but Ruby winced away from the kiss, placing a hand on her neck and her other on Weiss’ face. “I better go, I love you.” Ruby whispered to her love.

“I love you too.” Ruby smiled, before stepping away, enter into the portal and then she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss stood at the now empty portal, hoping, praying for Ruby’s safety. “I expected better from a Schnee.” Taiyang stated, clear annoyance in his voice. Weiss cocked her head at Tai’s direction, surprised by his tone and his statement.

“What’s that supposed to mean ?”

“It means I think what you did was stupid.” Taiyang said, his frowned more cleared and his gaze hardened. Weiss was confused but turned fully around and stared back the man, daring him to continue.

“How dare you promise false hope to my daughter.” Taiyang said bitterly, spitting on the ground in frustration.

Weiss sighed, “I never promised anything but I will be working on a way to bring Ruby back.” Weiss pointed out, but Taiyang raised an eyebrow.

“Can you ?”

“Pardon ?”

“Can you find a way, to bring her back ?” 

Weiss didn’t respond, she didn’t know if Taiyang wanted the truth but she also figured that Tai knows as he sighed and opened the door of the shed. “Instead of birthing false hope, you should actually help Ruby.” Tai stated before slamming the door closed.

“I’m an Idiot.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby stepped out of the portal, now back in Iarsma, she looked around the forest to see if anyone spotted her and was relieved that no one did. She strolled toward the exit, “I can’t believe Weiss is trying to find a way to set me free ! Wait, I should try to find a way to help her ! Why did I only think of this now, me ?”.  
Suddenly a Black haired cat faunus appear in front of her, they both stopped and stared at each. Ruby knew she could see the portal behind her, “I’m an idiot.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading ! This was created to celebrate 'Monster' hitting 150 kudos/ 18 bookmarks and I just want to say again thank you so much !
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a miniseries but I don't know, may if people are down for it.
> 
> With that being said thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and LONG LIVE THE KNOT.


End file.
